Lust
by x.Mrs.ItachiUchiha.x
Summary: Merlin x Arthur LEMON mature content i dont think this one is as good as my other ones but i will let you decide


**Lust (merlin x Arthur)**

Merlin was bustling around desperately trying to find the potion, but it just wasn't there. "Gias is going to murder me" he muttered as he went through box after box trying to find the aphrodisiac. He was supposed to deliver it to a client in 2 hours and he couldn't find the little pink bottle, his first thought was Morgana. She seemed to hate his guts as much as he loathed her.

She was trying to kill Arthur, Merlin's best friend and his master. She wanted him gone so when Uther died, she could have the throne. Although she would bring magic into the city, and since Merlin was magic that was great news, she was using it for evil. To hurt her own cousin and for what, so she could bring war to Camelot.

Merlin was abruptly brought back to the real world when he heard the door in the other room being opened. He automatically assumes that the intruder was Gias, and no one else. He quickly stood and straightened his clothes out, Merlin took deep breaths and bravely stalked into the room. "Gias bad ne-" he cut himself out quickly after entering the room to find Arthur to be the one to visit.

This caught his attention, Arthur never came to visit unless he wanted Merlin to do something. But Arthur's face held no interest in yelling at the boy before him, but interest more _in _the boy before him. He strutted over and discarded his sword case and sword on a table, Merlin was confused and back away slowly. This wasn't the Arthur he knew, something had happened. 'oh shit' he thought catching a whiff of Arthur's breath, it smelled of strawberries. Considering Arthur hated the sight of strawberries, this only added to his theory.

Someone had given Arthur the aphrodisiac, and by the looks of things Arthur wasn't planning on leaving anytime soon. At least not empty handed.

"A-Arthur" he cleared his throat and carried on, this wasn't right it was only the aphrodisiac. Arthur didn't really want this, right? He remembered the label, _' will influence the user to do something they would never be brave enough to do, but they have to want it for it to make them do it'._ Just what he needed, a horny Arthur chasing after him. He was only a servant, if Uther ever found out, Merlin was sure to be hung.

"is there something you need?" he asked weaving around the prince, who grunted and swivelled following Merlin's movements. He gulped as he saw Arthur's _problem_, and god was it big.

"in fact Merlin there is" he said cornering his servant in the potion room. "I need you" he said and roughly shoved his lips onto Merlin's, earning a gasp. Taking complete control he thrust his tongue into the younger boy's mouth and massage Merlin's.

Merlin was stuck, and being frenched by Arthur for crying out loud. He was confused as hell as so many emotions rushed through him like a windy river, he shoved at Arthurs armoured chest. Giving enough force to pry him off, Arthur growled and dived in for another kiss but merlin swerved and charged out of the room. Arthur banged his fist off the table cursing after merlin, as he stormed off to find his cute little kitten.

Merlin was panting hard as he ran into Gwen's room, frantically searching for somewhere to hide. Gwen gasped when she saw Merlin dive under her bed just seconds before Arthur stepped in, lust clear in his eyes. Gwen looked from her bed to Arthur who was assessing the room for any change, he grunted when he found no evidence of Merlin and walked back out of the room.

Gwen just stood there, dish cloth in hand her mouth hanging open as if to say something. Merlin's head appeared from under the bed, Flushed and wide eyed. He slowly slid out, thinking deeply about what had just happened.

He had just been assaulted by Arthur, his best friend and master. "Just what I need, first it goes missing then Arthur has it and now this" he mumbled pacing around the room, finally Gwen came to her senses and stilled Merlin staring him in the eye.

"sit and explain" she said pointing to her bed, Merlin inched his way over and sat perched on the edge when she came to join him. He sighed and ran both hands through his hair, trying to understand why Arthur had feelings for him of all people.

"I think Arthur is gay" he stated, that was a good starting point. Not to frank but enough to catch her attention. Her eyes widened and he looked at Merlin as if he had grown another head.

"w-why is that, I mean he is the prince" she rambled on almost trying to convince herself more than him. She was a good friend of both men and had never thought either would be gay, she just hoped that Merlin hadn't lost his mind.

"he tried to molest me Gwen! I'm so confused, it all started with and aphrodisiac that Gias made for someone. Then it went missing and somehow Arthur ended up with it, the label said that you had to want it for it to influence them." He took a breath glancing at Gwen's shocked face before carrying on. "then he came into the potion room and I knew something was up straight away. Then he was kissing me, I had no control… it, it just made me feel weird inside." He finished, Gwen went from shocked to horrified to calm again.

"I see, well that must mean that he likes you. But what about you?" she said looking deep into his eyes, inspecting for any trace of feelings. Merlin just didn't know what to say, yes she was his friend and all, but he couldn't tell her he was gay for the prince of Camelot.

But too late, she had saw that glint in his eyes and she smiled gently at him. Rubbing his forearm she stood and guided him to her door, he turned and smiled weakly at her. She was never going to let him forget this.

Merlin had decided enough was enough and he was going to tell Arthur how felt, one way or another. He set off into Camelot, doing exactly what Arthur was doing. Searching for the other.

He had been everywhere he could, in his chambers back at the potion room and he even asked the king if he had seen him. Each time, he wasn't there. He had just missed him by a few minutes, he decided to wait for him in Arthur's chambers.

He swung open the door, his heart pounding in his ears. To find Arthur sitting on his bed, rubbing his temples in frustration. Merlin's confidence evaporated instantly and he just blurted it. "I love you Arthur!" everything went still and silent, it was as if time had been frozen. The only thing that reminded him it wasn't was the growing throbbing between his legs.

Arthur's head shot up to glare at Merlin, what the hell was wrong with him. But that's when Merlin realised that the aphrodisiac had worn off, shit. Arthur had stood and strode over to Merlin a look of disgust in his eyes. The poor boy felt hot tears well up in his eyes, his one chance ruined. He was sure to be killed now.

"what is the meaning of this Merlin?" Arthur's voice held clear confusion, his face mimicked perfectly. Merlin cringed at the harshness of his voice, letting tear spill down his cheeks.

"Nothing, i-it doesn't matter a-anymore" he said trying to steady his breathing before he made a break for it again, shooting out the door before Arthur had a chance to think. 'Had Merlin really just said that, but wait I love him too. Right? Yes, I must find him immediately.'

"Guards!" he boomed, several armed guards leapt into the room scanning the area. "calm, I just want you to find Merlin and bring him to me please, he has done no wrong so do not hurt him. I merely need to speak with him" he said holding his hands behind his back, head raised high. He would tell no one what he was thinking right now, he wanted Merlin in his bed. And he wanted him now.

Meanwhile Merlin was sitting with his knees to his chin, crying silently in the corner of his room. It was then that a knock came upon the potion room door, he heard Gias mutter something to whoever was there. When he had darted past Gias before, the old man was shocked beyond belief, but decided he just needed some space.

But the people at the door were not leaving, instead he heard advances to his room. Before he could figure out what was happening, he had blacked out in the arms of someone.

Gias just stood watching as his son-like figure was carried out of the room by two soldiers, apparently Arthur requested his presence, but he ran before he could speak with him.

Many people stared as the young boy was slung over a buff guards shoulder, lying limply as if he was dead. But when they reached Arthur's room, Merlin began to stir slightly. They sped their actions and placed him on the prince's bed as they were told, and left the room.

"oh god Merlin, look at the state of you. what have I done?" he muttered sitting by his servant, stroking his cheekbone with the back of his hand. Arthur let out a startled gasp when Merlin moaned, and bucked slightly. A good dream he guessed, but secretly he prayed that the younger boy was dreaming of him. He couldn't hold back much longer, he needed the boy's body. He needed his soul, he dreamed of being one with him.

"ugh" Arthur jumped and felt heat rush to his organ when Merlin let out a hearty groan, as he stirred again. Slowly he opened his eyes, they felt heavy as did his head, whoever had knocked him out had used powerful anaesthetic. He let out a yelp when he saw Arthur staring intensely at him, with the shock he had rolled over and off the bed, landing with a thump.

"Merlin" Arthur's voice was a lot smoother than before, he reached out to the startled boy on his floor. But as Arthur was walking over to Merlin he tripped over a bowl that had fallen in his rant earlier. He landed directly over Merlin, causing them both to blush lightly, their position could be taken the wrong way. Or was it the wrong way, he wasn't sure.

"Arthur I'm-" he began babbling trying to get Arthur to forgive him, but Arthur placed a finger over his lips and stilled his rants. Instead he leaned forwards again, and pressed his lips softly against Merlin's plump ones.

Merlin was taken aback but was quick to react this time, already having accepted his feelings. He flung his arms around Arthur's neck and held on like his life depended on it, deepening their passion. Arthur was soon bored and his tongue darted out to explore Merlin's mouth. But Merlin smirked and denied him entrance, causing Arthur to growl at him.

Arthur was getting frustrated by Merlin's antics, he thought he wanted this too. So he decided he wanted in and trailed his hand down Merlin's chest to his groin. And he squeezed, Merlin parted from him and screamed quietly bucking into Arthurs hands. Satisfied Merlin had suffered enough, he removed his hand and reattached his mouth to his servants. This time getting access to Merlin's warm cavern.

Merlin bucked up against Arthur causing both men to groan into the kiss, making them more frantic and needy than before.

Arthur had separated from Merlin panting hard, he stared deeply into the other's eyes. Then attacked his neck, nipping and sucking along his neck and collarbone. Merlin squirmed and inhaled sharply when Arthur found his soft spot, tilting his head giving the blonde more room to claim.

"Ah Arthur, please" he breathed bucking again, the delicious friction sent sparks into the air. Arthur grinned against his neck and quickly disposed of their shirts, he was surprised at how toned Merlin's chest was considering how little training he did.

Merlin sat up in front of his love and slowly pushed himself up to stand, he slowly strided over to the door and made sure it was bolted. Arthur just sat on the floor watching his sexy kitten wiggle over to the door.

He followed him onto the bed and lay on his back, allowing Merlin brief dominance. Merlin just grinned and clambered over the older boy, and sat on his groin. Arthur hissed as Merlin began to rock slowly against him, a look of pure pleasure gracing his features, this just added to Arthur's lust.

"For god's sake Merlin, pants off now" Arthur demanded, stripping himself of any remaining clothing, watching Merlin do the same and blush at the sight of Arthur's naked form.

"ok, well…" Merlin looked down in embarrassment, he didn't want to tell Arthur this was his first time. He thought he would laugh and not take him seriously, but when Arthur flipped them and forced Merlin to look at him, Merlin saw nothing but love radiating from Arthur.

"you're still a virgin, yes? Well don't worry I've never done it with a guy before" whispering Arthur stroked Merlin's face. He brought his fingers to Merlin's mouth, and demanded that he suck. Merlin blushed scarlet but did as he was told and sucked, coating each finger evenly until Arthur was satisfied they were slick enough.

Arthur kissed softly down his chest, his fingers way ahead of him, prodding at Merlin's entrance. He came to his nipples and he gave one and experimental lick, earning a muffled moan from Merlin. Liking the reaction, Arthur sucked on one of the nipples just as he slipped a finger into Merlin's hole. His expression softened when he saw Merlin wince at the intrusion.

Merlin could feel the blonde's finger pumping in and out of him, however his main attention was on the pleasure his nipple was receiving. It sent little bolts of electricity through him every time Arthur wiggled his finger slightly, testing him.

"m-more" he muttered gripping the sheets so tight his knuckles were turning white, as Arthur added two more fingers. Scissoring his entrance, sending a stinging sensation through Merlin's body. Arthur, not liking the hurt look on Merlin's face, sped up searching desperately for the boy's prostate. The one thing that would make the preparation so much better for him.

Then he knew he had found it. Merlin's face contorted in pleasure as he gasped and bucked helplessly towards Arthur, further impaling himself on Arthur's slender fingers. The sight made Arthur remember his throbbing erection, it was beginning to hurt from the pressure of anticipated release.

"AAH!" Merlin screamed as Arthur rubbed his fingers roughly against his prostate, moving forward every time Merlin moved back as pleasure overwhelmed him, pre-cum leaking from his member. But as soon as the pleasure happened it vanished, Arthur had removed his fingers and coated his member with the juices.

Nipping his way back up Merlin's chest he crawled over him, positioning himself at his friends entrance. They shared a brief glance and Arthur roughly claimed Merlin's lips as he thrust into Merlin's heat, he did everything in his power to hold still so his love could adjust. He just sat there, feeling a pulsing around his length, his mind blank from pleasure.

Arthur let out a strangled scream as Merlin wiggled his hips a bit, testing the new feeling. He winced slightly and demanded that Arthur moved, complying eagerly he slowly dragged himself out of the other and slammed back in with such force, he shook the bed.

He took a deep breath and set a reasonable pace, pounding in and out of the boy beneath him. Merlin was overwhelmed with pleasure, he clawed at Arthur's back not being able to form a sentence to express his feelings. His eyed burst open and he let out another loud moan as Arthur hit his prostate dead on, Arthur smirked and aimed his thrust for that same spot.

He sped up again and moaned along with Merlin as each thrust brought them closer to their limits. Arthur grabbed Merlin's member and squeezed, pumping in time to his thrusts. Merlin nearly passed out from the pleasure, somewhere in the back of his head he wondered if anyone would come to investigate, but he was too far gone to care.

His orgasm hit him hard and he released white sticky liquid all over their chests. Arthur soon released deep within Merlin, screaming his name just as Merlin had minutes before.

They stared groggily into eachother's eyes, love radiating like heat from them. Arthur was about to pull out when the door slipped open and Gwen stuck her head in.

She let out a startled yelp and dropped the jug she was carrying, the three just looked in embarrassment between eachother, willing the other to say something first. Gwen just smiled slightly and shut the door as she left them in peace.


End file.
